pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Style and formatting
__TOC__ Discussion We need to fix all the broken links in this article ... I would but its locked. --MasterPatricko 20:03, 20 May 2007 (CEST) Done. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:18, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :Impressive! That was very fast ... if only everything were that simple :) --MasterPatricko 20:23, 20 May 2007 (CEST) The template gives a notes section, but we say later on to delete that section as much as possible. Take it off the template and add a note about it instead? -- Armond Warblade 19:38, 23 May 2007 (CEST) I suggest to put this into Category:Guides. --Hhhippo 01:40, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Optional Skill Slot Message Location I think it would fit best if we put optional skill slot messages inside variants. 1. It would keep the top of page have more generic view along with other builds that doesn't use optional skill slot. 2. If there was some sort of variant that would make a different use of the optional skill slot, it would be tied together in a nicer maner. 3. Plus, it is technically a variant since there are multiple choices. Grumpy (Talk | ) 05:34, 20 June 2007 (EDT) Broken link In the section starting at PvXwiki:Style_and_formatting#Sections, the link at needs to be de-wikified. It's currently an invalid link to an article in the "GuildWiki" namespace, which is not relevant here. The article is edit protected, so I'm unable to edit it myself. --161.88.255.139 08:19, 21 June 2007 (EDT) sunspear skills i say put a note that says something like "until the gwbbcode is updated and the new skills are put in, an optional slot with a not under the skill bar should be used to show these skills are used". - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:30, 6 July 2007 (CEST) variants are a mess while variants are good, people get out of control with them. second skill bars should not be allowed on any build. it's a way to get shitty builds past the vetting system and I'm sick of seeing this. [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:01, 3 August 2007 (CEST) buuuuuump it up. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ) }. 07:01, 4 August 2007 (CEST) another bump. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 05:37, 7 August 2007 (CEST) MY NEW BUILD I just made a new build called the Holy Barrage and it won't show up. User:Master of Water 11:26, 4 Aughust 2007 unprotect plz you don't need to protect policy pages... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 05:37, 7 August 2007 (CEST) bump. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:21, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :I'll check with DE if it's ok. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 05:03, 31 August 2007 (CEST) 20 dashes sidescrolling FTL. Are you just being funny skakid, or did you pass out on your dash key? --Mafaraxas 04:41, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :Sorry. Grinch, you fucked it up now. I added a few extra dashes (copied from main page because I forgot how to close noincludes) and you added a whole 2nd attribute section =) — Skakid9090 05:07, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::Maybe it would be a good idea to work on this on a separate page and move it here when it's done. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:43, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Why were the changes reverted? My version kept builds form being uncategorized, this one leads to confusion since mny people dont know what the tags do. I added extra dashes because I didn't know, that's no reason to change it back. — Skakid9090 21:39, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :The page was a bit messed up with parts of the template repeated in the main text. However, having the build-stub tag outside the comment is a good thing, I re-implemented that part. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 22:31, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Help? Hey im new to wiki, and im trying to submit a build but I didnt quite get the guide, can somebody send me an email at tabfun@charter.net on how to submit a build? thanks Barebones Template? I went here to just quick copy the template but it's gone. Where'd it go? I checked in my sock drawer and it wasn't there... --25pxGuildof 21:11, 12 December 2007 (CET) :It's gone... forever! Or maybe QFT rather. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 21:18, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::It was definitely there when I fixed the grammar a few days ago. Judging by the way it doesn't pop up in the history, I'd say there was an html update and the way the tag works changed. I'll look into it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:53, 12 December 2007 (CET) :::The tag is bugged atm. You can still copy and paste the template from the 'View Source' page. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 00:14, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::Yeah, I've been doing that for a while. A lot easier with the fast-as-hell site now. --20pxGuildof 15:25, 20 December 2007 (EST) Attributes and skills i find it's rather confusing to add them, i think i require a better explanation, the "PvX template" link is pretty confusing, it just takes me back to the site i was already on, and doesnt give an explanation of what i'm to do :It's currently not working right. For the time being, if you click the "view source" tab at the top of the page and scroll down to the template section, you can copy and paste the code there and fill in information specific to your build. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:46, 20 December 2007 (EST) Please remove That space after "skill ". People just copypaste it and messes up the skill bar (in IE at least). ĐONT TALK 18:06, 10 January 2008 (EST) :I got it. And thanks for pointing that out, because it's been buggin me, too :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:08, 10 January 2008 (EST)I'd been wondering why there were so many with a space there... ::There are still a few copies ([1],[2]) of that, dunno if needed to change those too.. ĐONT TALK 01:38, 11 January 2008 (EST) :::Hmm. Looks like when I put the template not in the in, I accidentally copy-pasted an extra :P Fixed now. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:43, 11 January 2008 (EST) plz change the tags that it shows for trial and testing both dont work and you need to alter them once you get them it currently says <-- blah blah blah -->and when you copy paste it you need to change it to <--blah blah blah--> like it is for stubMonk ey warrior 16:04, 13 February 2008 (EST) :You just need to remove the tags from the beginning and end. The wiki code reads that as ignoring the code within the tags, so just remove them and the wiki will read it normally. -- Mafaraxas 17:23, 13 February 2008 (EST) Clarification on initial build creation I am rather new to this whole wiki thing, but i read the three guides on writing good builds and the such and I can't seem to find anywhere how to actually create the article that will eventual consist of my build. Once i figure out how, i am not sure where i should put it. Stubs? Trials? Trials untested? I can't seem to find clarity on this issue in this article. To a guru these answers are probably easy, but forgive my ignorance in this area. Help? --Kipp27 01:05, 23 February 2008 (EST) :Creating the page :To create a new build article in the Build namespace, you can proceed in one of two ways. :* Edit your or the Sandbox to create a link to your new build article. ::For example, if your new build is called "R/N Touch Ranger", then add the following text to the sandbox: Build:R/N Touch Ranger ::When you preview or save the page, you will find a red link. Click on it to start editing your build article. ::Note: It would be appreciated if you remove the link from the sandbox after finishing. :* Alternatively, if you are more familiar with wikis, you can go directly to the URL of your new build. The "R/N Touch Ranger" page will be at http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Build:R/N_Touch_Ranger :Note that the build "R/N Touch Ranger", used as an example here, already exists! :To submit a new build article, you must give it a new name, following the naming conventions described above and in PvXwiki:Build Naming Policy. :As far as placing your build in trial versus testing, it just depends on how certain you are of the build's format. For example, if you're looking for a better way to snare your target in a warrior build, you might put it in trial and ask for comments. If you're fairly certain that the build won't change much, you should probably put it in testing to get more attention from the community. Be aware that people may vote the build harshly if it still has a major flaw in Testing, though. Oh, and you only need to put it in stubs if it's lacking critical information; for example, no equipment section or no variants section when you have optional slots on your skillbar, etc. You should be fine as long as you copy and follow the build template in PvXwiki:Style and formatting -- Mafaraxas 04:28, 23 February 2008 (EST) Someone messed with template... And removed all the spaces... Can't see what I'm doing!--Relyk 22:33, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Touch ranger It's a silly example. Someone should change it to Shock Axe, SF ele or BA ranger. That's much better. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 06:03, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Build Template Just add a note saying "You can also press the Build Template button on the toolbar". --20pxGuildof 18:29, 10 May 2008 (EDT) PvP builds What do we do if we're using the PvP modified skills for our builds? [[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 17:06, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Wait for gwBBcode to update? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:10, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Build template icon The current one doesn't look good with the others so I made this one. Any better? '~ ĐONT TALK' 11:07, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Looks better to me. I'll put it on for now, and if people don't complain, we'll keep it. Thanks for going to the trouble of making a better-looking one :) '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:21, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Idea to make variants more convient Sometimes, it gets really annoying to keep going to GWW to look up what variant skills do so maybe putting them like this? * of capture to replaceHamstring@9 * signet@0 to replaceStorm@12 I know that we want only one bar per page, but really listing a variant like this isn't a full bar and its a bit more convenient. Or would it make the page too big? Just a simple suggestion. You would need to put 7 s between each one though, and it might be more trouble than its worth. On the other hand, it does make comparing variants simpler. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'''Invincible]] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 15:59, 6 July 2008 (EDT) You can use [Mending@1337 to make it display on hover. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:31, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Wow, that shows the extent of my wiki knowledge =P. Can we start doing that on varients? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:34, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::The problem is that the tags insert an automatic linebreak after each skill so it cannot be commented. Furthermore, PvX currently uses the gwshack database which is not frequently updated so you can check skills easier with the gw: or gww: links. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:43, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh. dang >.< [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:48, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Variants section Can we officially move it to a subsection right under the main bar? It looks better and has a more logical flow. --71.229 14:11, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Posting the build So I make a page like the example: Build:R/N Touch Ranger Post it there and wait for rating?--CyberFog 16:35, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, basically. You might want to check its talkpage from time to time so you can improve the build based on others' opinions. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:15, 27 October 2008 (EDT) PvE skills and heros Having builds tagged for heros, yet having PvE skills on the bar is unconventional. Builds should only be tagged for heros if the main bar reflects it, there's a reason we have variants-- ChristmasRelyk 19:52, 10 December 2008 (EST) I find this guide very confusing ): I'm new to PvX and this guide is a bit confusing ): Mikkelet 19:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Contents Menu What can be done in addition to the contents menu? I am making a build, but the contents menu doesn't work properly. Anyone know what I can do about it? :Add this tag to your build: . And please sign your comments in the future with 4 ~'s. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:23, 22 November 2009 ::Hmm, it's already there, but doing strange things (double show/hide, contents half way through the page). I'll have a look. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::you had some PvXbig tags left open ( opens and closes an open one, you missed out the "/" in a couple fo instances). If a tag is left open and then you have some headings it screws the ToC up =). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 15:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the help (the question was mine)! But how do you knew it was me if I didn't signed my post? F.c.sauer 16:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::i looked at the page's "history" (along the top of the page there's a tab that says history, if you click it you can see who made what edit when =p). I also saw it in . ' ~ PheNaxKian talk''' 16:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, didn't thought about it (at the bottom of the page is the same history button). Thanks for the info. F.c.sauer 16:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC)